Love Literature
by 98's
Summary: There's once a saying, "whoever could write love letter, can write anything." KotoUmi. Update to two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Love Live isn't mine. Sigh.**

* * *

**Love Literature**

**1st**

.

.

.

There's once a saying, "whoever could write love letter, can write anything," and the highest level of literature is formed as it.

The first time, she heard that; she was scoffing at the idea. Seriously? Love letter? How difficult it can be to write one? You just need to compile beautiful words, with some flowery language, that expresses your emotions, and then you're done. The basic is being honest with your feeling, and that's that.

What is so hard about it?

Sonoda Umi, few years later, after she realizes she's in love with her friend, regrets her snobbish thought this one time.

.

.

.

The keyword is realizes. Umi doesn't exactly remember when she's begun to have different feeling about her. She doesn't know the trigger which changed her point of view concerning that one person. It's just like waking up in the morning, ordinary morning, at normal time, and something's already feels unusual for you.

The last time she checked, there's nothing going on that could go wrong.

However, Umi is forced to admit-there's something-when she meets her friend-turned-crush that one-supposedly-ordinary morning. Her gentle voice is like an alarm she has left before she's feeling the rushing emotions inside.

She knows she was red from her head to toes when she realizes her feeling means.

_Ah..._

She's in love with her grey-ash haired friend.

.

.

.

One thing that confuses her a bit is why she's fallen to Kotori instead Honoka. No, maybe she knows why, or maybe she's just in denial. But, for the longtime she was living, the one person she always looked up to is Honoka. The ginger haired girl is like the center of her life. And she thinks the same can be said from Kotori's point of view.

_Ugh no. She feels slightly jealous._

Although, now, when she's thinking it calmly, she can see why she chose Kotori over Honoka, in her love life. Since Honoka is Honoka. She's the center of her life, sure, and that's precisely what makes the girl's like the sun. The ginger haired girl is brighter than anyone else, shinier than anything she knows. But being with her, as enjoyable as it sounds, is making her restless.

Compared to her, Kotori is more subdued, the grey-ash haired girl is like the moon. She has this calming presence that relaxes Umi greatly. She knows she can depend on Kotori to check her, when she was being too harsh with her strict attitude toward Honoka, or when she's feeling abashed because of things she can't really handle.

So, even though, Honoka is a great friend, in her opinion, Kotori is more suitable as a lover. Not like Umi has that kind of relationship with her… yet.

…_This is so embarrassing._

.

.

.

Her personality, assumed to nature, is like the sea. Not because she has the same name or because her flowing hair color. But because, Umi as calmly looked as she is, similar to the sea, can't exactly hide her waves. When there's raging emotion passed through, she can't dream to conceal it without being known.

Although, she often looks cool and stable, she's actually more similar to the type of person who wore her heart on her sleeves. She's easily blushed from embarrassment, and when she's upset, you can always pinpoint there's something wrong going on.

Different from her, the other two from the trio second years are more skilled at it than her. Honoka, even if she's very expressive, is not easy to read her true emotions, the ginger haired girl is an expert at keeping poker face when she wants, and sometimes she likes doing something very unthinkable, making things harder. Kotori is the same; she can act as if nothing happened without bating eyelashes if she choose, the kind who has 'ignorance is bliss' aura around her, and smiling softly without changes.

Umi is not like them. When she's embarrassed, she's turned red. When she's mad, she's turned pale. When she's confused, she will spacing out more often, and when you ask her if she's okay, she will say everything is fine while stuttered.

The other µ's members know Umi is not fine after a day she has experience 'the enlightenment'. They don't precisely know what's wrong, except maybe Nozomi (who is smiling knowingly all the time). Nico simplifies it as Umi laughing too much is scary. Eri thinks maybe Umi needs to rest from her many responsibilities. Rin and Hanayo agree Umi has to be tired. Maki guesses Umi is being too inspired to functional properly.

While Honoka wondering if she has done something bad within this week, Kotori confusedly worried about the bluenette's condition. _Is there anything she can help with…?_

.

.

.

Umi knows her friends are concerned over her. Even though, she was trying hard to conceal her feeling, and pretends all is well, she's aware she was doing a bad job at it. That's why she needs to solve her problem (if being in love can be called like that) as soon as possible.

There are two options for her to take. She can keep quiet about her feeling, continuing their friendship without changing a thing; or she can try confessing to Kotori about it. Though the first option is already out, since she doesn't have talent for pretending or acting for that matter. So, it left confessing for the only selection.

But, how? The shy girl can imagine she's being blubbering mess in front of Kotori when she tries to confess directly. No, no, no, she's certainly can't do that. She needs to gather her lifetime courage for it. And there's another problem she hasn't mentally prepared yet; the rejection she might receive.

Umi sighs. Maybe she doesn't have any choice, actually.

_If only she never realizes this feeling…. She'll definitely feel happier…_

The girl grits her teeth, trying to hold back her emotion. The heartache she feels now is too unbearable.

.

.

.

After a week of beating herself up, trying to erase the emotion from her heart, Umi decides she has to confess to be able to move on properly. The decision is made after she saw the concerned looks etched in her friends' faces, all of them, stripping her guilty for makes them worried.

And the method she chooses is through love letter. Old school, really. However, she can't expect her to stay as her usual calm, composed self when she tries to pour her feeling toward the girl she has feeling for. She doesn't have that much control over her emotions. Though, then, the new problem hits her.

.

.

.

There's once a saying, "whoever could write love letter, can write anything."

Umi remembers seeing it in one of her literature books, few years ago, when all she did is read and read. She has scoffed at the idea before. But now… she thinks; maybe there's some truth behind it, after all.

Writing love letter is an art in itself. It can't be compared by usual writing, can't be teaches, and can't be mastered, the only thing you can do is just trying to write it.

Umi has wasted many papers in the progress of writing one that night. She doesn't know what she should write or how she writes that. She has consulted her books (that consisted love poem or poem for that matter) over, has trying to watch romance movie (which she stopped before the climax could begin) for references, and she's still in the dark.

If there's no book for common sense, of course there's no book for writing love letter. If there's an easier way, of course, everyone would want to walk through that. If writing, 'I can't put these feeling into words' is the solution, she has done it a long time ago. However, there's no shortcut for this.

Right?

Umi lets out a breath from her mouth, trying to clear her head from the anxiety. She grips her pencil tighter, grabs one sheet of paper, and write. Since there is no way you can write one without writing one.

_If this feeling could reach her... _

.

.

.

That morning, she woke up, feeling refreshed.

* * *

**I had this urge to write a story with love letter as the theme after I heard Doriko feat. Miku's song; the writer's love letter (文学者の恋文). And KotoUmi, because I like this pairing enough, and because Umi is the only one I could think among Love Live character, who has interest in literature.**

**Well... feedback would be nice... (._.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

**Love Literature**

**2nd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If this feeling could reach you…_

.

It's been an unusual week for Kotori. Not unusual because there were strange things happened, but more like it was unusual because one of her best friends _did_ act weird and she doesn't know how to comprehend it.

No, the thing is, she has some inkling… or maybe hopeful wish of why her best friend suddenly behaved like that. And that's what she can't understand.

Is she really thinks…? As if she's…?

.

.

.

The beginning, she thinks, is when they greeted each other that morning. She had just said, "Good morning, Umi-chan," when the girl seemed flustered, and turned red all of sudden. _How cute… _It's never been like that before. The grey-ash haired girl then asked if she's fine, which the bluenette answered quickly by, "I'm fine!" and eyes looking at anywhere but her.

Kotori smiled at that. "Well, let's go, then, Umi-chan."

She was purposely pulling Umi's arm, which she noticed, made the girl jerked slightly, and then holding her hand all the way to school. She intentionally ignored the blush spreading on Umi's face and neck, walked like there's nothing unusual with them holding hands.

_Ah… life is so nice and full of bliss…_

.

.

.

After that morning, Umi, like an open book person she is, tried to act as normal as she could be, resulted with more worried look over her. She faked her smile, forced her laugh, acted like she has nothing in her mind (which can't be, because Umi always overthinking things).

Everyone with eyes and brain could see how distracted Umi is; they're concerned about what is wrong actually (because Umi would not tell them anything—and Nozomi was just smiling-oh-so-knowingly).

Kotori, of course, was no exception. The different was that she's not really concerned.

.

.

.

And then, it's going on like that for a week.

Although, Umi seemed to vary her attempt on how she should act, the result was always the same. One day, she behaved so nice, is nerving. Other day, she was so cold and strict, is scary. Then another, she tried avoiding everyone (especially Kotori, the grey-ash haired girl aware) with some lame excuses.

Kotori chuckles in amusement remembering it.

It's endearing to see Umi's awkward side after so long. Since the stoic girl is normally acted mature and composed; everyone is usually fooled by that. But Kotori knows better, she is her childhood friend after all.

.

.

.

It's a supposedly ordinary morning. As she prepares herself to go to school, her hand phone is ringing with one of µ's song, signaling an incoming mail for her. She opens it without much thought.

_Can I talk to you after practice, please? Alone? –Umi._

_Uh-oh. _

Kotori feels her face warming abruptly. The girl touches her check for a while, before she types her reply.

_Of Couse, Umi-chan. I will be waiting._

And she will be waiting for sure.

.

.

.

Kotori doesn't know how she passed her day that day. What she knows, Honoka is cornering her before they go to the rooftop, asking her if she was okay. Kotori answers it with a nod and soft smile. She doesn't realize she's acting that bad, if even Honoka notices. Though, indeed, the grey-ash haired girl didn't really trying.

After that, she acts like her usual self; since she doesn't want to make the others fuss about her. Umi is enough for them to concern. She doesn't need them to add their worry unnecessary for her. Because it's not like she has a problem or anything remotely like that.

She is only… waiting. For something more unusual to happens.

_For the miracle to be born. _

.

.

.

"Kotori."

Umi looks calm… or trying to looks calm, Kotori notices with a bit amusement, when she saw one of Umi's hand grips her jersey tightly.

"Yes, Umi-chan?"

"I-uh… I have something to t-tell you," Umi coughed. The blue haired girl curses her shaky voice, trying so hard to not crush the letter she's holding behind her back. "It's… I… you… this. For you. Uh… please read it."

Umi gives Kotori the letter with a slightly trembling hand, which the latter receives with a gentle smile. The blue haired girl then proceeds to look down in embarrassment; her blush starting to spread again. That's why; she doesn't notice the glimmer in Kotori's eyes when the grey-ash haired girl stares at her now-red-face.

_She's too adorable…_

Kotori then opens the green envelope in her hands, and take out the letter, which written in white-formal-like paper. She chuckles in her head. _So like Umi, eh._ Kotori takes a peek at the girl in front of her before she's folds out the paper and read.

.

.

.

It's a short and simple _love_ letter. Kotori guesses with Umi's interest in literature or poetry (for that matter), she would write longer letter with much beautiful phrases here and there, that would take the reader's heart soaring high.

She's wrong in the former part, but she's right for the latter. Though, maybe a bit biased, she doesn't care.

It's simple, really. Umi doesn't bother to recite her reason; she doesn't even trying to make the receiver accept her confession. The blue haired girl only wants Kotori to know, and to understand…

_I love you._

.

_If this feeling could reach you, I'll forever be thankful._

.

.

.

Kotori smiles softly. She doesn't need to be confused really. For the miracle to be born, she just needs to consent it first.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I, end up, updating this to two-shot because of that. Although, honestly, I knew I haven't finished writing this story when I completed the first part. And... I don't know why... but I want to make Kotori's character a bit schemer while still innocent~ That's why I wrote her personality like that~ Hmm... but I think it doesn't emerge much. Sob.**

**Well... I'll really appreciate your feedback. So please... *puppy eyes***

**...ah, I can't write love letter! /o\**


End file.
